Prendre soin de Tony Stark
by Miguya-san
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. C'est principalement moi qui voulait des moments mignons avec du réconfort pour Tony. Les situations sont différentes à chaque fois mais la victime est la même. Bonne lecture !
1. Thor

**Hey ! Voici une nouvelle fanfiction Avengers. Je sais, ce n'est pas un thème ou un style très original mais j'avais vraiment envie de le faire. Tous les chapitres font piles 1000 mots (j'y ai fais attention, et c'était compliqué x)) et c'est à vous de décider dans quel ordre je les posterai.  
Je commence avec Thor seulement parce que...Parce que. (Surtout le hasard) Une fois que j'aurai posté les cinq chapitres, je ferai probablement des hors séries, donc si vous avez des nom en tête (n'importe qui de l'univers Marvel, je m'adapterai) donnez les moi, je me débrouillerai ! **  
**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-THOR-

La nuit était déjà présente depuis un certain temps lorsque notre dieu du tonnerre, bien connu de tous, pénétra le salon principal de la tour Avengers. De retour d'une promenade avec sa lady Jane, il était souriant et d'humeur joyeuse. Ses compagnons étaient tous couchés depuis longtemps. Tous ? Non ! Un super philanthrope, playboy, milliardaire résiste toujours et encore au sommeil. _(N/A : Désolé, la référence à Astérix s'est imposée d'elle-même, je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire.)_

Le dieu allait rejoindra sa propre chambre quand il remarqua la présence de l'homme sur le canapé. Assis, à fixer la télévision éteinte en face de lui. Si l'écran avait été allumée, Thor serait parti sans poser de question mais la situation ici était inhabituel.

Il s'avança pour entraver la vision du brun mais ce dernier continua de fixer l'horizon, qui se trouvait maintenant être les abdominaux du grand blond. Dans cette position, il était plus facile pour le dieu de détailler le visage de son ami. Les cheveux ébouriffés, des yeux vitreux, injectés de sang ainsi que de gigantesque cerne, tirant entre le noir et le bleu.

Il ressemblait à Jane lorsque cette dernière faisait des nuits blanches pour un projet scientifique. Et c'était rarement bon lorsqu'elle le faisait. Thor s'assit à côté de Tony qui parut enfin remarquer sa présence car il tourna la tête avec surprise suite à l'affaissement des coussins. Il hésita un instant, avant de faire un léger sourire qui était clairement forcé.

\- Oh, Point Break, tu as déjà fini ta ballade ? Demanda-t-il en feignant la désinvolture.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs je te remercie de m'avoir conseillé ce parc ! Lady Jane a adoré. Mais dis-moi, aurais-tu un problème ? Tu ne sembles pas aller bien. Peut être voudrais-tu que j'aille réveiller le docteur Banner ?

\- Oublie ça, il ne peut rien y faire. Va plutôt te coucher.

Thor fronça un peu les sourcils en entendant le ton résigné de Tony. Hors de question pour lui de laisser un frère d'arme en détresse. C'était une question d'honneur. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il découvre le problème.

\- Anthony, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Peut-être puis-je t'aider ?

Un instant d'hésitation se refléta dans les yeux du brun jusqu'à ce que, finalement, ce dernier soupir et passe une main dans ces cheveux de manière presque nerveuse. Ce qui était quelque chose d'étonnant, lorsqu'on connaissait Tony Stark. Montrer ses sentiments et ses inquiétudes étaient quelque chose que, même mourant, il révélait difficilement.

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je sais que ça à l'air banal et stupide, mais ça fait un petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas fait une sieste et mon corps me le rappelle douloureusement, expliqua le playboy avant de se rendre compte qu'il en disait trop. Uh. Voila que je fais ma Drama Queen. Laisse tomber mon grand, va plutôt dormir. Je sais plus ce que je dis.

\- Au contraire, protesta Thor en élevant un peu la voix. Ce n'est pas stupide et je compte bien t'aider. Je me souviens que lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, mon frère avait souvent le même problème. Attends moi ici, je reviens tout de suite, commanda-t-il en se levant.

Tony acquiesça sans discuter, car de toute façon, il était trop fatigué pour aller quelque part, sinon il serait déjà dans son atelier. Il attendit seulement quelques instants, avant que le grand blond ne revienne, apportant avec lui un oreiller et un grand plaid blanc. Le dieu s'assit confortablement sur le canapé puis posa le coussin sur ses genoux et regarda l'inventeur en souriant. Un silence passa avant que l'ingénieur ne comprenne de quoi il en retournait.

\- Attends. Tu veux que-

\- Poses ta tête sur le coussin. Tu verras, c'est très confortable, sourit-il de plus belle.

\- Il est hors de question que je fasse ça. J'ai tout de même une fierté !

\- Allons, essaye, insista Thor avant de lui attraper le bras et de l'allonger sur lui.

Tony allait protester avec ferveur quand il sentit le contact de sa tête contre le tissu. C'était moelleux, et grâce au corp du dieu, c'était chaud. Et tellement agréable. Ses protestations moururent dans sa gorge et il sentit ses muscles se détendre presque instantanément. Il enfouit plus profondément sa tête dans le coussin en sentant le plaid être placé sur lui.

Thor regarda la scène, à la fois amusé et attendri par la réaction de frère d'arme. « A la fois si solide et si fragile, tel est l'homme de fer », pensa-t-il en voyant l'homme se recroqueviller un peu plus contre lui, attiré par la chaleur et le confort. Il attrapa le plaid pour le repositionner correctement et garder ainsi au chaud le génie.

En temps normal, le milliardaire se serait relevé, aurait protester en disant qu'il n'était pas une jeune fille en quête de quelque câlin, mais dans le contexte, épuisé par tout, il ne bougea pas, si ce n'est pour profiter d'avantage du contact.

Il avait toujours aimé les contacts physiques, même ceux sans chose obscène derrière, mais on lui avait très vite appris que c'était une douloureuse faiblesse. Donc il repoussait tout le monde. Mais maintenant, il se rendait compte que peut être, il pouvait admettre cette faiblesse aux Avengers. Jamais ils ne le trahiraient. Ça, c'était une certitude.

Thor posa sa main sur le torse de Tony, évitant soigneusement le réacteur arc sachant que ça ferait paniquer l'homme, qui s'élevait et redescendait doucement, au rythme de sa respiration. Les mouvements se firent de plus en plus lent alors que le génie s'endormait enfin.

Le silence qui emplit la salle était apaisant. Le grand blond commençait lui-même à se sentir somnolent quand il sentit son petit protégé commencer à bouger. Il attendit que le brun dégage un peu son visage du coussin et des abdominaux de Thor.

\- Si j'ai encore besoin de dormir, tu reviendras me border ? Questionna l'homme d'une voix calme et détendu.

\- Oui, mon ami.

* * *

 ** **Je l'ai dit plus haut mais au qu'a où, je le répète ; C'est à vous de décider dans quel ordre je les posterai**. Une fois que j'aurai posté les cinq chapitres, je ferai probablement des hors séries, donc si vous avez des nom en tête (n'importe qui de l'univers Marvel, je m'adapterai) donnez les moi, je me débrouillerai ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez vraiment pas à laisser une review car c'est essentiellement ça qui me motive à écrire et qui me donne du courage.**  
 **Merci !**


	2. Bruce

**Hey ! Je pensais mettre en ligne un chapitre toutes les semaines, mais je suis trop impatiente de recevoir vos review donc ce sera tous les deux jours au moins pour les 5 premiers Avengers. Je répète ce que j'ai indiqué au précédent chapitre ; Tous les chapitres font piles 1000 mots (j'y ai fais attention, et c'était compliqué x)) et c'est à vous de décider dans quel ordre je les posterai.  
Une fois que j'aurai posté les cinq chapitres, je ferai probablement des hors séries, donc si vous avez des nom en tête (n'importe qui de l'univers Marvel, je m'adapterai) donnez les moi, je me débrouillerai ! **

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**

* * *

-BRUCE-

Cela faisait maintenant presque cinq jours que personne n'avait vu Tony. Habituellement, même s'il restait beaucoup dans son laboratoire, il sortait au moins le temps de prendre un café et de se nourrir un peu. Mais ce n'était pas le cas cette fois-ci. Seul Bruce était présent à la tour à ce moment-là. Thor était sur Asgard, Clint et Natasha étaient en mission pour le SHIELD, et Steve était à Brooklyn pour revoir son ancien appartement et visiter un peu.

Le scientifique, qui avait finalement décidé de vérifier que tout allait bien pour son ami, frappa doucement a la porte vitrée du laboratoire avant d'interpeller JARVIS

\- JARVIS ? Tony va bien ? Demanda Bruce d'un ton soucieux.

\- Sir ne m'a pas autorisé à divulguer des informations sur sa santé.

\- Donc c'est non. Est-ce qu'il t'a autorisé à m'ouvrir ?

\- Il ne me l'a pas interdit, répondit l'IA en ouvrant les portes.

Bruce s'avança lentement dans la pièce, en essayant d'éviter les divers débris métalliques. Tony ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de son ami et continuait de souder les morceaux de sa nouvelle armure. Lorsque l'homme à lunettes posa sa main sur son épaule, il sursauta et se retourna brusquement, prêt à se battre.

Le scientifique, surpris par la réaction, leva les mains pour montrer qu'il venait en ami. Il constata avec effroi que Tony avait l'air affreux. Des cernes monstrueuses ornaient son visage, sa peau avait pris une pâleur alarmante et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang.

\- Seigneur, Tony ! Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ?!

\- Uh…Bonne question. J'y répondrai plus tard, je dois d'abord finir. JARVIS, lance le café, éluda le mécanicien d'une voix rauque.

\- Et combien de café as-tu pris ?

\- Une autre bonne question. Tu es en forme aujourd'hui !

\- Je ne rigole pas Tony, répliqua Bruce horrifié. Il faut que tu arrêtes tout de suite de travailler et que tu viennes manger puis dormir.

\- Tu exagères…Je vais bien ! J'ai juste besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Et d'un café.

Le milliardaire se leva en chancelant sous le regard paniqué de son ami. Il se dirigea vers sa machine à café, mais, soudain, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Des points noirs ainsi que des tâches traversèrent sa vision. Il s'attendait à heurter quelque chose de dur comme le sol mais à la place, il fut rattrapé par des bras. Il n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour comprendre que c'était Bruce.

\- Tony ! Tony ? Tu m'entends ? Bon sang ! Tu ne pourrais pas m'écouter au moins une fois dans ta vie ?! interrogea le scientifique avec plus d'inquiétude que de colère.

\- On se calme Brucie, grogna faiblement l'ingénieur en se redressant lentement. Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais peut-être, je dis bien peut être, insista-t-il, qu'il faut que je fasse une pause.

Bruce retint les sermons qui lui brûlaient la gorge avant d'aider Tony à se remettre sur pied. Ses jambes tremblaient encore et sa pâleur était toujours aussi alarmante mais au moins, il avait admis être à bout. A sa manière. Il amena son ami jusqu'à la cuisine, ne lui épargnant pas l'ascenseur où son ami faillit s'écrouler, et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur un des tabourets.

L'homme à lunette sorti deux œufs et une tranche de bacon, tout en jetant des coups d'œil à Tony pour être sûr que ce dernier ne tentait pas de fuir. Sauf qu'au vu de son état, le fuyard en question n'aurait pas pu allait bien loin alors il restait sagement assis, dans un silence presque inquiétant, attendant la nourriture que lui préparaient le physicien.

\- Tiens. Maintenant, mange, ordonna Bruce en posant l'assiette devant Tony qui fit une grimace.

\- Tout ça ? Je veux dire, vraiment tout ?

\- Oui.

\- Tout ?!

\- Arrête de discuter et mange avant que je ne décide de t'y obliger pas moi-même.

Le play-boy déglutit avant de saisir d'une main tremblante sa fourchette et de prendre une bouchée. Il le mâcha pendant quelques secondes puis il avala et sourit.

\- C'est meilleur que ce que je pensais, complimenta-t-il.

\- La flatterie ne te mènera à rien, tu le sais bien, rigola son ami. Et c'est simplement du bacon grillé avec des œufs au plat. Je suppose que tu trouves ça bon parce que tu ne fais que te nourrir de barre énergétique et de café, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de reproche non dissimulée.

Tony, ne voulant pas engager de combat inutile, termina son assiette en silence. Une fois fini, il la poussa un peu plus loin et posa sa tête sur le comptoir. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et l'atmosphère propice à une sieste. Mais il ne put dormir en paix car une main vint secouer doucement son épaule.

\- Je sais que tu veux dormir, Tony, mais le comptoir n'est pas le meilleur endroit. Allons plutôt jusqu'à ton lit, d'accord ? Tu seras plus a l'aise sur un matelas avec des oreillers, tu verras.

L'ingénieur gémis de façon dramatique mais il fit tout de même l'effort de se lever et de suivre Bruce à travers les pièces de la tour en lui agrippant la manche, à la manière d'un enfant. Le docteur aida le philanthrope à s'installer sous les couvertures dans une complicité presque surréaliste.

Quand Bruce fut certain que Tony était bien confortablement couché dans son lit, il se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta avant de la franchir. Il fixa son ami quelques instants en silence, restant indécis, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix endormie s'élève en sa direction.

\- Bruce, arrête de me mater et viens plutôt te coucher.

Le docteur sourit avant de se coucher sous la couette aux côtés de son ami, qui s'empressa de jouer au Koala et de s'enrouler autour de Bruce.

\- Si je m'épuise encore au travail, tu reviendras t'occuper de moi ? questionna Tony d'une petite voix.

\- Bien sûr.

* * *

 **Je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur des cinq, mais ce chapitre me plait comme ça. Dites moi quel sera le prochain chapitre et donnez moi votre avis sur celui-là !**


	3. Natasha

**Je me répète toujours ; Tous les chapitres font piles 1000 mots (j'y ai fais attention, et c'était compliqué x)) et c'est à vous de décider dans quel ordre je les posterai.  
Une fois que j'aurai posté les cinq chapitres, je ferai probablement des hors séries, donc si vous avez des nom en tête (n'importe qui de l'univers Marvel, je m'adapterai) donnez les moi, je me débrouillerai ! ****  
Voila le chapitre de notre espionne russe préférée !  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-NATASHA-

La journée était presque achevée, le soleil disparaissant à l'horizon. Natasha, qui rentrée d'une virée au SHIELD pour faire le rapport de sa dernière mission, s'étira brièvement avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle fouilla rapidement le réfrigérateur pour en sortir une cannette de soda. L'espionne se rendit ensuite au salon qui comportait un grand écran plat.

Elle avait pour idée de s'affaler sur le canapé en regardant une série quelconque, tel que Supernatural ( **A/N : Excellent choix** ), n'ayant rien de mieux à faire pour l'instant, mais un occupant, inopportun, occupé déjà la place. Un simple coup d'œil sur la tignasse courte et brune lui permit d'identifier Tony. Qui était roulé en boule contre l'accoudoir.

La rousse fut tentée de le réveiller, mais la vision du milliardaire dans une position aussi misérable la fit renoncer presque immédiatement. Au lieu de le pousser, elle s'installa doucement à côté de l'homme et lui caressa le dos avec tendresse. Il ressemblait d'avantage à un petit animal blessé qu'à un grand héro, millionnaire, génie, philanthrope. Ce qu'il n'admettrait jamais.

\- Hey, милый, murmura-t-elle calmement, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien, marmonna le playboy en guise de réponse. Va voir quelqu'un d'autre. Entraine-toi avec Clint ou Steve, ça t'occupera.

\- Tu préfères me dire la vérité ou finir torturé ?

Le génie hésita une seconde avant de soupirer mollement et de se coller d'avantage à l'accoudoir.

\- J'ai mal partout. Comme si j'avais servi de Punchingball à Cap, dit-il à contre-cœur et en se cachant d'avantage.

\- Je comprends. Tu serais plus à l'aise dans ton lit plutôt qu'accrocher à ce canapé, tu ne penses pas ? Et je pourrais m'occuper de toi là-haut, ajouta l'espionne en déplaçant sa main dans les cheveux de l'homme qui émit un grognement satisfait. Monte dans ta chambre, je te rejoins dès que j'ai attrapé ce qu'il me faut.

Tony gémit lamentablement mais il fit tout de même l'effort de se lever et de se trainer jusqu'à l'ascenseur menant à l'étage des chambres. Natasha sourit puis attrapa la petite bouteille d'huile essentielle qui trainait dans le tiroir d'une commode. Elle rejoint son ami alors que ce dernier se laisser tomber sur son matelas avec une légère complainte de douleur.

La rousse l'obligea à s'allonger sur le ventre avant de monter sur lui, ses jambes se plaçant de chaque côté de son ami. Elle releva le t-shirt noir de l'homme, dévoilant tout son dos, puis elle y versa un peu d'huile de jasmin.

Ses mains vinrent se poser, délicatement, entre les omoplates puis elles commencèrent à malaxer soigneusement les muscles crispés. Elle était douée pour les massages, elle le savait, et elle comptait en faire profiter son ami.

Le corps entier de Tony se contracta tandis qu'il émettait un malheureux gémissement de douleur. Natasha ralentit légèrement, sans pour autant s'arrêter, et se pencha jusqu'à l'oreille du playboy.

\- Chut, tout va bien. Ça fait un peu au début mais ça vite s'apaiser. Essaye juste de te relaxer un peu, dit-elle pour le rassurer.

Le milliardaire prit un grande inspiration, quelque peu tremblante, et se détendit lentement. L'espionne continua de masser son dos. Au bout de seulement quelques minutes, Tony étaient complètement détendu, presque endormit, et Natasha avait réussi à défaire tous les nœuds qu'il avait dans le dos, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

\- Et voilà. Maintenant, dors un peu et tu te sentiras comme neuf.

\- J'veux pas dormir, marmonna -t-il en se tortillant un peu sous la rousse. J'suis même pas fatigué. C'est juste une petite baisse de tension.

\- Tony. Je sais que tu ne veux pas dormir mais tu en as besoin. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ce qui tu faisais ? Tu te bats plus que nous tous, tu travailles constamment, soit pour les Avengers, soit pour Stark Industries, soit pour le SHIELD. Sans oublier tes inventions persos ! Tu as besoin d'une pause, et d'une longue. Il faut que tu te détendes, que tu dormes, que tu manges et surtout, que tu calmes ta consommation de café, déclara l'espionne d'une traite pour éviter les interruptions.

Il y eu un long silence, puis un profond soupir. Soupir d'acceptation ou soupir de résignation, ça, nul ne pouvait dire. Mais finalement, le génie retapa un peu son oreiller et y posa sa tête. Le message était passé, il allait dormir. Natasha sourit malgré elle et descendit du dos de l'homme pour venir s'asseoir contre le lit de tête, juste à côté de la tête du playboy.

La main de l'espionne vint choyer les cheveux du millionnaire, qui émit un petit grognement de satisfaction. Il avait toujours adoré ce genre de petit contact même s'il ne le montrait que rarement, ne voulant pas que des gens en profite ou se moquent de lui. C'était un secret qu'il ne partageait qu'avec ses proches. Comme les Avengers.

Ses paupières commencèrent à devenir lourde et son cerveau, habituellement en surcharge, avait du mal à se focaliser sur ce qui l'entourait. La seule chose qu'il arrivait à enregistrer en ce moment était les douces caresses. Natasha parut s'en rendre compte car elle le quitta un instant, à son grand malheur, pour éteindre la lumière et fermer la porte.

Tony crut un instant qu'elle était partie et son cœur se serra. Il détestait être seul dans le noir, surtout pour dormir, depuis qu'il était déjà tout petit. Cependant ses craintes s'envolèrent lorsque le lit s'affaissa un peu et que la main revint sur sa tête. Il sourit et se laissa aller dans le matelas et l'oreiller. Elle était toujours là.

L'espionne regarda le génie se battre contre le sommeil quelques instants de plus mais ça en valait la peine car sa respiration s'apaisa finalement pour devenir lente et profonde. Ses yeux clignèrent avant de se fermer complètement.

\- Si j'ai encore besoin d'une pause, tu viendras me soutenir ? Demanda l'homme d'une voix curieuse, à la manière d'un enfant qui parle à sa mère.

\- Evidemment.

* * *

 **Dites moi quel sera le prochain chapitre et donnez moi votre avis sur celui-là !**


	4. Clint

**Bref, 1000 mots par chapitre, 5 avengers et un Tony dans le mal, vous avez compris le concept à force. Cette fois-ci, c'est au tour de Clint. Et je trouve qu'on ne parle pas assez de lui ! C'est un des Avengers dont on connait le moins l'histoire et je trouve ça triste, surtout qu'il est trop cool. Donc voila un petit chapitre pour lui et Tony**

* * *

-CLINT-

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Clint sortit de la salle de bain. Il venait de prendre une longue douche, ce qui lui avait permis de se détendre, suite à son entrainement matinal. Vêtu simplement d'un short noir et d'un débardeur blanc, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se prendre un bon verre de lait. La tour était bien silencieuse, ce qui était normal vu que Steve, Thor et Natasha avaient été envoyés en mission et ne devaient revenir que dans quelques jours, et que Bruce était à un séminaire d'une semaine en Inde. Il ne restait que lui et Tony dans le bâtiment.

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à voir le milliardaire car ce dernier s'était enfermé dans son laboratoire toute la semaine. Il en fut donc d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'il vit le playboy allongé sur le canapé, un bras reposant mollement sur son visage ce qui cachait ses yeux.

L'archer sut directement qu'il y avait un problème. Tony était du genre a ne jamais s'arrêter de bouger, de penser, ou de parler. Le voir avachit sur le sofa ainsi était plus qu'étrange et même inquiétant. Clint s'accroupit face au canapé, pour être juste à côté du philanthrope.

\- Hey, Tony ? interpella maladroitement le blond. Il y a une raison pour laquelle tu t'es échoué sur le canapé à la manière d'une baleine ou c'était juste comme ça ?

Comme réponse, il eut seulement droit à un faible gémissement Le génie ramena son bras contre sa poitrine avant de se tourner et d'enfouir son visage dans les coussins. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute quant au fait que Tony avait un problème.

\- Il va falloir que tu sois plus précis que ça pour que je puisse t'aider. Tu veux bien te tourner ? Ce sera plus facile pour parler.

Le milliardaire gémit une nouvelle fois mais il obéit tout de même. L'archer pouvait voir distinctement ses yeux briller de façon anormale. Pour confirmer ses doutes, Clint posa doucement une main sur le front de son ami et constata sans surprise qu'il était brûlant.

\- Et voilà…A force d'être enfermé dans ton labo sans boire, ni manger, ni dormir, tu es tombé malade. Tu as vraiment l'air mal, ajouta-t-il en voyant la grimace du malade. Pour l'instant, le mieux c'est que tu ailles dans ton lit pour te reposer, bien que je ne remettes pas en doute la confortabilité de ce sofa. Tu penses pouvoir te lever ?

\- Vraiment pas, murmura Tony en se recroquevillant d'avantage.

\- Désolé, mais tu vas quand même devoir te lever. Tu seras plus à l'aise dans ta chambre.

\- Si je dois me lever, ce sera seulement pour retourner à mon cher labo.

Ignorant la dernière réponse, Clint passa son bras autour de la taille de son ami et l'obligea à se lever, tout en faisant abstraction des plaintes qui commencèrent à s'élever. Il soutint ainsi le malade jusqu'à la chambre du milliardaire qui paraissait à peine conscient.

Une fois passé le seuil de la porte, Clint laissa Tony tomber sur son lit avant de commencer à le déshabiller. Bien sûr, c'est à ce moment précis que le playboy reprit un peu ses esprits.

\- Hum, Birdie, va falloir m'expliquer pourquoi tu es entrain d'enlever ma ceinture, dit-il en fixant le blond qui rougit sans pour autant s'arrêter. Aurais-tu une quelconque attirance pour moi ? Tu sais que je t'aime, mais-

\- Continue comme ça et je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul, l'interrompit l'archer.

\- Tu m'abandonnerais ainsi ? Demanda le génie avec une voix faussement touché. Je-je croyais que nous étions amis…

L'archer soupira avant de s'attaquer au bouton de la chemise, qu'il jeta dans un coin de la pièce une fois retiré. Tony le laissa faire en silence cette fois, distrait par la fièvre. Il l'aida rapidement à enfiler un jogging et un t-shirt puis il l'obligea à s'allonger sous ses couettes. Il dut batailler un peu avec l'ingénieur mais ce dernier fini par acquiescer, plus par fatigue qu'autre chose.

Le blond alla dans la salle de bain et attrapa un thermomètre, un verre d'eau et un sachet d'aspirine. Il mélangea les deux derniers puis amena le tout à son grand malade. Pendant ce temps, ledit grand malade était entrain de se rouler en boule de manière tout à fait misérable sous sa couette en espérant diminuer son mal de tête, même si le raisonnement était absurde.

Une fois le malade sortit de ses couches de couettes et la température prise, le thermomètre affichait 40,2 °C. Clint grimaça avant de tendre le verre.

\- Bois ça, tu iras mieux après.

\- Je n'aime pas les médicaments, déclara Tony à la manière d'un enfant. C'est pas bon.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant et bois. Je te ficherai la paix après.

\- Non, refusa catégoriquement l'homme.

\- Bois, ou j'appelle Bruce, lui explique pourquoi tu es tombé malade, pourquoi tu refuses que je te soignes, pourquoi tu te moques de moi, j'amène Steve avec moi puis je te laisse avec eux dans une pièce pendant au moins trois heures pour qu'ils puissent te faire un sermon dont tu te souviendras toute ta vie, menaça paisiblement l'assassin.

Il n'en fut pas plus à Tony pour boire cul-sec le verre. Il toussa un peu puis se rallongea en s'emmitouflant dans les couettes. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que l'archer ne se décide enfin à bouger, à regret il fallait l'avouer. Il était sur le point de quitter la pièce quand il entendit son ami marmonner quelque chose de presque inaudible. Il se rapprocha donc et tendit l'oreille

\- Viens te coucher aussi, sale piaf. Il fait froid là-dessous et j'ai besoin d'un bon radiateur.

Clint fit un grand sourire avant de se glisser agilement sous les couettes pour se coller a son ami.

\- Si un jour je retombes malade, tu reviendras me soigner ? Questionna Tony avec un franchise désarmante.

\- Toujours, mon pote.

* * *

 **Alors? C'était comment?**


	5. Steve

-STEVE-

Lorsque symbole de l'Amérique entra dans le salon de la tour Avengers, il était détendu et heureux. La soirée était encore jeune et il rentrait tout juste d'un bar. Il n'avait pris qu'une bière, sachant que peu importe le taux d'alcool il resterait sobre, dans un endroit qui avait gardé le style des années 50. Il s'était sentit à l'aise là-bas.

Il était à peu près seul dans la tour. Thor était en promenade avec Jane et Darcy, Clint était parti au cinéma, Natasha était à un opéra avec Pepper et Bruce était à un congrès scientifique à New Delhi. Le seul homme encore présent était Tony. Sauf que plutôt dans la soirée, ce dernier était parti se coucher au moment où tout le monde se préparait à sortir, disant avoir cinq nuits de sommeil a rattrapé à cause d'une expérience.

Steve avait froncés les sourcils à ce sujet. L'ingénieur devrait faire plus attention à ce genre de chose. Le blond hésita à aller vérifier que le brun dormait. Il résista un moment avant de céder et de se diriger vers la chambre de l'homme en question.

Il traversa le salon et le couloir, tout deux étant plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Sans doute l'un des membres de l'équipes avait éteint les lumières en partant, et vu que Tony dormait dans sa chambre, il n'avait pas rallumé. Pendant un bref instant, il pensa à demander à JARVIS de les allumer mais il n'était pas encore à l'aise avec l'IA donc il resta silencieux. Après tout, grâce à sa vision de supersoldat, il se repéré sans mal.

La porte de la chambre était entre ouverte et elle aussi plongée dans le noir. Steve se glissa dans l'entre bâillement. Une forme indistincte était visible sur le lit. Le blond sourit en voyant la scène avant de se reculer pour laisser le génie dormir tranquillement. Cependant, un bruit l'arrêta. Plus précisément, un gémissement de douleur le retint.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine alors qu'il reportait son regard sur l'autre homme. Maintenant qu'il y faisait un peu plus attention, il pouvait entendre que la respiration du milliardaire était rapide et saccadée. Le héros était-il blessé ? Imaginant déjà les pires scénarios, Steve se précipita vers le lit. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, et commençait déjà à retirer les couvertures lorsqu'il vit le visage de son ami.

Ses yeux étaient encore fermés. Sa mâchoire était crispée au point que cela devenait douloureux juste à regarder. Le corps du playboy était recroquevillé sur lui-même, les poings serrés et les jambes ramenés contre lui. Le fait de voir son ami dans cet état fit mal au cœur de Steve. Celui-ci avait compris que c'était un cauchemar.

A propos de quoi ? Torture en Afghanistan ? Trahison d'Obadiah ? Dispute avec Howard ? Trou de verre de Manhattan ? Dieu sait quel autre traumatisme ? Steve déglutit avec amertume. Il mit de côté ses sentiments et se concentra sur le brun qui était toujours plongé dans son cauchemar.

Il secoua un peu l'épaule de l'homme endormi mais cela n'eu pour effet que de se le faire recroqueviller d'avantage. Le blond se mordit la lèvre avec angoisse et saisit fermement les bras de son ami et le secoua un bon coup en appelant son nom.

Tony ouvrit les yeux, complétement affolé, en essayant d'échapper aux prises du Captain America.

\- Tony, calmes-toi, ordonna Steve d'un ton un peu trop rude, même à ses propres oreilles.

Le génie s'immobilisa complétement en baissant les yeux, toujours avec cette lueur de totale panique. Quelques instants passèrent avant qu'un détail n'attire l'attention du blond qui essayait de calmer son rythme cardiaque.

Il ne respirait plus. Tony était dans un tel état de terreur qu'il avait stoppé tout brassement d'oxygène. Ce fut au tour de Steve de paniquer alors qu'il voyait le bleu infiltrait les lèvres closes de son ami. Le supersoldat lâcha les bras pour poser une main sur le torse et l'autre dans le dos du philanthrope.

\- Tony, respire ! C'est moi ! C'est Steve Rogers, on est le 18 Avril, on est dans ta chambre dans la tour Avengers, commença-t-il maladroitement à énumérer dans l'espoir d'apaiser l'autre homme.

Cela provoqua comme un déclic chez ce dernier. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et il prit de grandes inspirations pour combler le manque d'air. Le blond ramena doucement le brun contre sa poitrine, le berçant lentement comme l'avait fait sa propre mère durant son enfance.

Laissant tomber les façades habituelles, Tony agrippa Captain America comme s'il s'agrippait à une bouée de sauvetage. Ses lèvres tremblaient et ses yeux étaient humides. Il sentit vaguement une main venir lui caresser les cheveux de manière réconfortante. Il enfouit son visage dans le t-shirt blanc du supersoldat, qui continua à le réconforter.

\- Chut, tout va bien, murmura-t-il, je suis là. Demain, tu nieras sans doute ce qui vient de se passer, mais pour l'instant, je suis là et je resterai autant de temps qu'il le faudra.

\- Moi, nier ? Jamais, répondit l'autre après un moment, dans une faible tentative d'humour.

Le soulagement fut évident chez le blond qui malgré ça, continua à dorloter le playboy qui ne protesta pas.

\- Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas aller dormir ? interrogea Steve, inquiet.

\- En parti.

L'honnêteté soudaine surprit le plus grand mais il ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir était là plutôt pour aider son ami mais maintenant qu'il était au courant, il comptait bien se rattraper. Il s'allongea dans l'immense lit, gardant délicatement Tony contre lui. Ce dernier le regarda avec curiosité mais surtout avec beaucoup de fatigue.

\- Tu peux dormir. Au moindre signe de problème, je te réveillerai. Je reste avec toi, juste ici, expliqua doucement Steve en souriant.

\- Si je refais un cauchemar, tu me rassureras de nouveau ? questionna le génie d'un ton angoissé.

\- Je serai là, Tony.

* * *

 **Et voila ! Alors. J'ai besoin d'aide parce que j'ai les nouveaux persos mais je n'ai pas de situations pour aller avec. Par exemple Coulson, Hulk ou JARVIS, donc si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse !**  
 **Review?**


	6. Coulson

**Voila ! Donc après avoir fait les cinq principaux Avengers, je fais les hors séries en commençant par notre Agent préféré 3 Alors juste pour vous prévenir? Je n'ai pas vu la série avec les agents du SHIELD donc je ne me base que sur le film et je pars du principe qu'il a survécu (ne brisez pas mes rêves.) 1000 mots et du fluff ;) Donnez moi votre avis !**

* * *

-COULSON-

De retour d'une mission banal, notre agent du SHIELD s'était directement rendu dans la tour Avengers. Il avait dormait au QG du SHIELD comme tous les autres employés de la société secrète, mais pourtant, le groupe de super-héros lui avait réservé une chambre qui était toujours libre, propre et accueillante. Même si extérieurement, il n'avait adressé que de bref remerciement, intérieurement, il était heureux d'avoir une pièce à lui. C'est ce qui, pour lui, se rapprocher le plus d'une maison. Alors cette soirée-là, il décida d'y dormir.

Il fit un rapide détour par la partie commune, voulant se prendre une tasse de thé, et fut surpris de voir que l'équipe était dans le salon, face à la télé. Sans surprise au vu de l'heure, ils dormaient tous, malgré le fait que la télé soi encore allumé, diffusant un reportage quelque conque. Leurs positions étaient à la fois amusantes et attendrissantes.

Bruce était assis contre le bord gauche du canapé, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine. Clint était appuyé contre épaule, ses jambes étant occupé par la tête de Natasha qui recouvrait l'espace restant. Thor était affalé dans le fauteuil de droite tandis que Steve était assis, bien droit, dans le siège de gauche. Tous étaient endormis.

En les observant ainsi, Coulson se rendit compte de l'absence d'un certain génie.

Immédiatement, il s'inquiéta. La semaine dernière, l'équipe avait décidé que Bruce et Coulson étaient les 'parents' du groupe. En tant que tel, il était normal qu'il aille vérifier l'état du playboy.

L'agent se dirigea donc vers le laboratoire, où se trouvait certainement Tony. Il entra dans la gigantesque salle et constata que l'endroit était silencieux. Lorsque l'ingénieur travaillait, il y avait toujours du rock comme AC/DC ou Metallica qui passait, pourtant, là, le seul bruit présent était celui des pas de Coulson.

Ce dernier posa un main sur la crosse de son arme, prêt à la dégainer à tout moment. JARVIS, loué soit-il, compris le message et alluma toutes les lumières. La prudence céda face à l'inquiétude en voyant Tony recroquevillé dans un coin.

L'agent traversa la salle en deux pas avant de s'agenouiller en face du philanthrope dont la respiration était hachée et superficiel. Coulson se maudit intérieurement pour ne pas avoir remarqué le bruit plutôt. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague, de légers tremblements parcouraient le corp du milliardaire, qui ne semblait pas avoir noté la présence de l'autre homme.

Celui-ci jura au moment où il comprit ce qu'il se passait Crise de panique. En y repensant, le reportage qui passait à la télé au moment il était arrivé, parlait de la guerre dans les pays du Moyen-Orient. Tony, sachant ce qui arrivait, avait du prétexter avoir une idée d'invention pour s'enfuir dans son atelier et paniquer seul.

Coulson posa prudemment sa main sur l'épaule du playboy qui tressaillit mais ne s'éloigna pas. Il frissonna un instant lorsque l'autre homme se rapproche encore.

\- Monsieur Stark ? Monsieur Stark, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Interrogea calmement l'agent, ne voulant pas effrayer le milliardaire.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre son anxiété. Il saisit plus fermement les épaules de Tony qui tenta, cette fois, de s'écarter des prises sans pour autant y parvenir.

\- Monsieur Stark, vous n'êtes ni dans la grotte d'Afghanistan ni dans un camp de terroriste. Vous êtes actuellement dans la tour Avengers. Vous avez regardé un reportage de guerre avec le reste de l'équipe ce qui a surement déclenché des flashbacks, expliqua Coulson d'un ton stable et apaisant. Personne ne vous fera de mal. En revanche, j'ai besoin que vous me regardiez et que vous répondiez à mes questions.

Tony ne sortit pas de son mutisme mais il leva les yeux et fixa l'homme en face de lui. Ce dernier sentit son angoisse s'alléger un peu en constatant, enfin, une réaction.

\- Hey Agent, murmura finalement le philanthrope. Belle journée, pas vrai ?

\- Enfaite, vu qu'il pleut actuellement, j'aurai plutôt dit le contraire mais c'est vrai que l'atmosphère était plaisante, contesta-t-il avec un discret soupir de soulagement. Vous vous sentez mieux ? Peut être devrais-je appeler une équipe médicale ?

\- Uh. Surtout pas. J'ai juste besoin de café. Ou de Whisky. Ou des deux. ? C'est moins mauvais que ce qu'il y parait.

\- Je vous déconseillé de boire de l'alcool de suite ou de prendre de la caféine mais vous connaissant, vous n'allez pas m'écouter donc faite ce qui vous plaira, répondit sagement l'agent.

\- Toujours aussi neutre…Qu'est-ce que fais le reste de l'équipe ? Ils ont continué le reportage ?

\- Ils ont essayé je crois mais ils se sont tous endormis. D'ailleurs, vous devriez les rejoindre, je suis persuadé que vous serais plus à l'aise en compagnie de proche plutôt qu'en restant seul dans votre atelier. Même si je ne doute pas que votre IA fasse ce qui est en son pouvoir pour vous aider.

\- Je vous le confirme Agent Coulson, affirma JARVIS ignorant la grimace que Tony lui adressa.

Le génie tenta de se relever mais après tant d'effort, son corp protesta et le laissa mollement tomber en avant. Coulson, nullement surpris par la faiblesse soudaine, rattrapa sans mal le playboy. Celui-ci grogna, se sentant légèrement humilié, avant de soupirer, se rendant compte qu'il ne pourrait pas y arriver seul.

\- Agent, je crois que vous avez compris le message.

\- Je suppose que ça veut dire que nous allons dans la partie commune. Avec un peu de chance, le docteur Banner vous laissera aller sur ses genoux, se moqua-t-il.

\- Vous avez de la chance que je ne sois pas au mieux de ma forme sinon, Dieu sait ce que je vous ferai !

Les menaces étaient bien sûr peu sérieuses. Ce dernier continua à lancer des petits piques à Tony qui ne put que protester bruyamment.

\- Si je panique de nouveau, vous reviendrez me calmer ? Demanda sérieusement le génie.

\- ça fais partie de mon travail, Monsieur Stark.

* * *

 **Tadam~ Votre avis? Nul? Bien?**


	7. JARVIS

-JARVIS-

En soi, JARVIS était une intelligence artificiel donc, il ne devait pas être possible pour lui de ressentir des émotions. Mais pourtant, il avait des sentiments. C'était incroyable au niveau scientifique et irréaliste en therme de physique mais peu importe. JARVIS ressentait l'affection, comme celui qu'il porte aux membres des Avengers et surtout à son créateur. Il connaissait aussi la colère, qu'il sentait encore contre Obadiah qui avait trahi son maitre. Et il avait peur. Il était souvent terrifié pour Tony, qui se mettait en danger.

Dans ce cas précis, il avait peur pour lui. Car ce dernier était totalement ivre. Evidemment, pour Tony Stark, ce n'est pas habituel d'être saoulé mais la différence était qu'il avait bu, seul, dans son laboratoire. Il faisait ça quand il ne pouvait plus supporter le poids qui reposait sur ses épaules.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il sortit une bouteille de Whisky et un verre, JARVIS sut que ça n'allait pas. Il hésita à appeler quelqu'un pour s'occuper de son créateur puis il se souvient que ce dernier lui avait dit de ne prévenir personne dans ce genre de cas. Ledit souvenir se mit en avant sur le disque dur

L'IA avait prévenu l'homme que c'était dangereux de boire autant seul, qu'il risquait un coma éthylique ou pire. Et ce que lui avait répondu le génie avait terrifiait JARVIS : « Tu sais J, si je meurs, ce sera juste plus simple pour tout le monde, y compris moi. ». Il avait décidé de mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool. Même s'il avait compris le message.

A présent, l'homme vidait son premier verre. En seulement quelques minutes, il en avait ingurgiter trois. Il tenta de se lever du tabouret où il s'était assis pour boire mais il chancela trop et du se rasseoir. Il rigola à la façon du stéréotype de l'homme ivre. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vu sa situation.

Il était déjà bien alcoolisé quand il adressa finalement la parole à sa création, ce qui surpris cette dernière vu que son créateur restait silencieux habituellement.

\- Hey J.

\- Monsieur.

\- Je me sens bizarre.

\- Vous êtes ivre.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. C'est comme si quelque chose agrippait mon cœur et voulait pas le lâcher, expliqua le génie en se frottant machinalement la poitrine avec un air pensif. J'ai tout essayé et ça ne change rien. Ça fait toujours aussi mal.

\- Vous avez le cœur lourd monsieur, dit JARVIS d'une voix pleine de tristesse. Vous vous sentez seul. Vous devriez appeler les Avengers, ne serait-ce que l'un d'entre eux. Ils sont tous en déplacement non loin de la tour. Ils vous aideront.

\- Ils m'aideront, je n'en doute pas, mais à quel prix ? Regarde toutes les personnes qui ont étaient proches de moi. Elles ont toutes eu des problèmes par ma faute et certaines sont même mortes. Si je dois sombrer, le mieux de sombrer seul, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Monsieur, vous n'êtes pas obligé de sombrer. Ils peuvent encore vous sauvez. Vous devez seulement leur faire confiance, ajouta l'IA d'un ton presque suppliant

Un silence pesant s'éternisa quelques instants avant que Tony ne relève la tête vers le plafond, comme s'il s'adressait à quelqu'un en face de lui.

\- JARVIS, sors l'armure.

\- Monsi-

\- JARVIS.

L'IA, à contre cœur, fit venir l'armure jusqu'à Tony, qui ne dit pas un mot. L'homme monta jusqu'à la terrasse puis activa ses propulseurs pour s'envoler. JARVIS resta silencieux jusqu'au moment où son créateur dépassa l'altitude conseillé.

\- L'armure commence à geler. Il vous est fortement conseillé de redescendre ou vous risquez de chuter.

\- Je sais.

\- Vous-

\- Mute, ordonna Tony d'une voix implacable.

Le système intelligent obéit. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas. Il souhaitait de toutes ses forces virtuelles dire à quel point c'était stupide, dangereux et inconscient de faire cela mais il ne put désobéir. L'homme dans l'armure monta encore un peu avant de stopper ses propulseurs. Et ses stabilisateurs. Et tout ce qui lui permettait de ne pas chuter.

La base entière de JARVIS trembla en comprenant ce que faisait Tony. Il se laissait délibérément tomber. Au vu de la vitesse à laquelle il plongeait, s'écraser au sol ne lui prendrait que quelques instants. L'IA sentit tous ses capteurs s'affoler alors que l'impact se faisait de plus en plus proche.

Juste au moment où le génie allait percuter le sol, et mourir sous le coup, JARVIS décida d'enfreindre ses protocoles et d'ignorer un des ordres de son créateur. Il activa brusquement à pleine puissance les propulseurs qui, par miracle, furent a assez puissant pour le redresser avant la mort.

Etrangement, Tony resta parfaitement silencieux face au sauvetage qui venait de s'effectuer. Il ne protesta pas mais ne remercia pas non plus. JARVIS le ramena à la tour où il lui retira l'armure. Le milliardaire retourna dans son atelier dans un silence effrayant. Quand on connaissait l'homme, on savait que le fait qu'il ne parle pas était la pire chose possible.

\- Monsieur. J'ai appelé les Avengers. Ils devraient être là d'ici une dizaine de minute. Je vous conseille de vous reposer en attendant.

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé tomber, murmura soudainement l'homme. Pourquoi ?

L'IA hésita à la manière dont elle devait de répondre puis elle prit confiance et déclara

\- Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, peu importe qui sera présent ou non, je ne vous laisserai pas tomber monsieur. Vous êtes ma famille et il est de mon devoir de vous protéger même si pour cela je dois vous désobéir.

Tony fixa un instant le bouteille d'alcool toujours posée sur le plan de travail. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de la prendre et de la ranger dans un placard. Il rinça le verre et prit à la place une longue gorgée d'eau froide.

\- Si je tombe encore, tu me rattraperas ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix qui se brisa sur la fin.

\- Je le ferais, monsieur.

* * *

 **Qui sera le prochain et dans quel situation? (Et puis votre avis sur ce chapitre?)**


	8. Dr Strange

**\- DR. STRANGE -**

Stephen Strange n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait travailler en groupe. Bosser seul lui allait bien. Plus généralement, rester seul lui allait très bien. Ce n'était pas un homme que l'on pouvait qualifier de « sociable ». Habituellement, s'il n'était pas occupé à sauver le monde évidemment, il s'enfermait tranquillement soit dans sa chambre, soit dans la bibliothèque et il lisait durant des heures. C'est pour ça qu'être convoqué à 3 heure du matin par JARVIS à la tour Avengers le surprit fortement. Et désagréablement.

Cependant, il était devenu assez proche de l'équipe de super héros donc il ne tarda pas à obéir et à se téléporter là-bas grâce à son double-anneau. Il s'attendait à ce que le groupe soit prêt à partir mais étrangement, la tour paraissait déserte. Mais JARVIS ne l'aurai jamais appelé pour rien…

\- JARVIS ? Où sont les Avengers et quel est l'urgence ? Interrogea le sorcier en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

\- Il n'y a que sir à la tour. Il est souhaitable que vous vous rendiez rapidement à son atelier, esquiva l'IA d'un ton pressant.

L'ancien chirurgien préféra ne pas poser de question et laissa l'ascenseur l'y conduire. C'était rare que le majordome virtuel ne réponde pas de manière directe à une question. Et ce n'était pas bon signe. Une fois arrivé au niveau convenu, Stephen entra dans le grand atelier. Comme d'habitude, des tas de créations trainées dans tous les coins de la pièce. Ça lui prit seulement un instant de repérer Tony.

Celui-ci était assis sur son tabouret, torse-nu et il tenait fermement un chiffon dans sa bouche. Ce n'est qu'en se rapprochant que Strange vit ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Le milliardaire recousait une large plaie qui s'entendait sur tout son flanc gauche. Ses mains, son pantalon, le sol tout était taché de sang. La douleur pouvait clairement se lire sur son visage mais pourtant il ne criait pas. Sans doute grâce au chiffon.

Stephen ressentit simultanément de l'inquiétude, de la colère, de l'admiration et de la tristesse. Evidemment, il était inquiet. Un des seuls hommes sur terre qu'il considérait comme un ami se vidait de son sang dans son propre laboratoire. Il était hors de lui car personne n'était là pour l'aider. Il se doutait bien que l'homme en question n'avait pas du en demander mais cela n'excusait rien.

Il admirait la force de l'homme. Se recoudre, seul, sans assistance médical était un exploit et aussi une connerie. Sans anesthésiant, ça devait être véritable torture, surtout vu la zone touchée. Et, évidemment, il était triste que son propre ami fasse ça.

Le sorcier se reconcentra quand il entendit Tony jurer et lorsque le sang commença a affluer plus vite encore de la plaie. Il se précipita à côté du blessé, qui sursauta et essaya de reculer.

\- Stark, laisse moi regarder ça, ordonna-t-il aussitôt.

\- 'as 'esoin, répliqua le milliardaire, toujours son chiffon en bouche. 'E 'me 'é'rouille. (N/A : Pas besoin – Je me débrouille)

\- Tu te vides de ton sang et tu risques de mal coudre ce qui pourrait te tuer. Donc, fais un effort, et laisse moi y jeter un coup d'œil.

Le philanthrope hésita quelques instants avant de finalement écarter ses mains ensanglantées de la plaie. Stephen s'agenouilla et regarda pensivement la blessure. La quantité de sang n'était pas négligeable néanmoins, il constata avec surprise que le milliardaire venait de finir les points de suture et qu'il ne manquait plus que le nœud. Un peu à contre cœur, il laissa Tony faire le dernier point et couper le fil.

Suite à cela, le playboy retira enfin le tissu de ses lèvres, déposa tous les instruments qu'il avait utilisé pour les soins et laissa sa tête tomber contre son bureau. Une profonde fatigue l'assaillit, ce qui était normal au vu de la situation.

\- Stark, tu ne dois pas encore dormir.

Tony retint le long et misérable gémissement qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il marmonna un vague « Pourquoi » qui même pour lui semblait confus.

\- On doit nettoyer tout le sang, désinfecter encore une fois la plaie, et tu serais plus à l'aise dans ton lit. D'ailleurs, où est passé le reste de ta troupe ?

\- En enfer, grogna mollement Tony avant de se redresser avec une lourde grimace de douleur, il me semble que Capsicle, birdie et Nat sont en mission et Bruce et Thor sont partis se faire une visite complète de la ville. Et si tu te poses la question, la blessure provient d'un doombot qui a survécu à la bataille y'a trois jours. Et oublie le nettoyage, DUM-E est là pour ça. Et pour les extincteurs, rectifia l'ingénieur.

Il soupira lourdement et se leva en inspirant un grand coup pour lutter contre la douleur lancinante qui émanait de son flanc. Il fut surpris lorsqu'une main vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille, évitant précautionneusement la plaie, et le soutenir.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire oral mais Strange savait que c'était un remerciement. Le sorcier le conduit tant bien que mal à sa chambre puis à son lit sur lequel il le fit s'asseoir. Il donna à Tony la trousse de secours et le laissa désinfecter le tout, le temps de trouver un pyjama.

Au grand malheur de Tony, qui considéra sa dignité pulvérisée, Stephen fut obligé de l'aider à enfiler son t-shirt car il ne pouvait pas vraiment lever les bras ou faire de grand mouvement.

\- Je comprend mieux pourquoi JARVIS m'a appelé, dit finalement Strange après s'être assis sur un fauteuil à côté.

\- Alors c'est lui qui a tout balancé ? Sale traitre !

\- Comment est-ce qu'il peut te supporter…

Les deux hommes rigolèrent, l'un plus discrètement que l'autre, puis Tony tira la couverture pour s'enrouler dedans. Le sorcier se leva et fit apparaitre un portail. Il était sur le point de le traverser quand il entendit une voix légèrement étouffée demander :

\- Si JARVIS t'appel, tu reviendras ?

\- Oui.

* * *

 **Comme d'habitude, s'il vous plait mettez une review ça me motive vraiment à écrire d'avantage et ça m'encourage à poster les textes. Evidemment, si vous avez des idées de scénario, n'hésitez pas non plus** !


	9. Peter Parker

-PETER-

Lorsque Peter se leva ce matin-là, il était sur excité. Tony l'avait invité à pique-niquer au parc pas loin de chez lui. En soi, ce n'était pas extraordinaire pour le fanboy qu'était l'adolescent, c'était génial. Dès qu'il fut debout, il commença à se préparer. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être bien habillé mais il prit tout de même soin de mettre une chemise bien repassée et un jean sans tâche.

Il câlina brièvement sa tante avant de sortir et de se diriger vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Le milliardaire était censé apporter la nourriture. Pour le remercier de ça, le lycéen s'arrêta en route pour lui acheter une délicieuse tasse de café.

Le trajet fut relativement court. En moins d'une demi-heure, il avait atteint le parc et cherchait son mentor parmi les autres personnes présentes. Ce ne fut pas compliqué de le repérer il était le seul homme à venir dans cet endroit en costard. Un autre détail intrigua le jeune homme : Pourquoi porter des lunettes de soleil alors qu'il n'y a presque pas de lumière ?

-Bonjour monsieur Stark ! S'exclama-t-il en se rapprochant. Je suis content de vous voir.

-Bonjour gamin, dit plus calmement l'adulte. On va s'installer ?

Peter était surpris que Tony soit aussi pressé mais il acquiesça tout de même en souriant. Peut être il avait beaucoup marché et il voulait simplement s'asseoir ? Sa théorie fut vite réfutée lorsque l'homme se pencha de manière presque douloureuse pour se mettre en tailleur au sol. Il étendit la couverture d'un geste bref, quasiment expert, et sorti la glacière.

Ne connaissant pas les goûts précis de l'enfant, le génie avait simplement fait des sandwichs de toutes sortes et prit des sodas diverses. Ce n'était pas très recherché mais ça convenait très bien au lycéen qui se jeta pratiquement sur une pauvre canette de coca, en tendant son présent pour le play-boy.

\- Je vous ai pris du café. Un des meilleurs du quartier !

Ce qui avait été de la curiosité jusqu'ici se transforma en inquiétude quand il vit Tony grimacer à la vue de liquide brûlant. Même à l'article de la mort, l'homme serait prêt à tout pour une simple tasse. Pour cette soudaine répulsion ? Il allait poser des questions mais il s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit l'autre prendre prudemment deux gorgées. Il fit un sourire qui sonna faux aux yeux de Peter.

\- Merci beaucoup, il est délicieux. Bon, comment vont les cours sinon ?

\- Oh ! Eh bien il s'est passé des tas de truc !

Le plus jeune commença à décrire sa semaine avec vitalité. Malgré ses histoires, il continuait tout de même de vérifier comment aller son mentor. L'araignée était connue pour bien des choses mais vraiment pas pour son sang-froid. Alors, quand Tony se pencha brusquement, presque violemment, il paniqua légèrement. Très légèrement.

-M-Monsieur Stark ?! Tout va bien ?! Vous voulez que j'appelle une ambulance ? Ou alors un des Avengers, le bombarda-t-il tout de suite de question.

-Pas la peine, rétorqua l'autre en serrant les dents. C'est juste…un petit mal de tête.

La légende raconte que l'ampoule qui s'alluma dans la tête de Peter était visible de tous. En décodant les mots « petit mal de tête », on comprenait immédiatement que le philanthrope avait une migraine. Le lycéen bondit sur ses pieds et obligea l'autre homme à se lever aussi.

\- Vous auriez dû le dire dès le début ! s'écria-t-il avant de baisser le ton en voyant la petit grimace de Tony. Sortir avec une migraine, c'est la pire idée ! Y'a trop de bruit, trop de lumière et en plus il faut se déplacer.

\- J'avais remarqué, grogna le milliardaire.

\- Vous avez votre voiture ?

\- Garé devant le parc.

Ça lui prit quelques instants mais Peter fini par convaincre son mentor de retourner à la tour. Le plus jeune proposa même de conduire mais le regard méprisant qu'il reçut en retour effaça la question. Cela ne leur prit que quelques minutes avant d'arriver. Sans attendre d'instruction, JARVIS leur ouvrit l'ascenseur et les conduits à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de son créateur.

\- On y est, avertit Peter en aidant Tony à s'asseoir sur son lit.

Le playboy ne semblait même plus conscient de son environnement. Il gardait ses paumes appuyées contre ses yeux pour éviter que ne serait-ce qu'un rayon de lumière atteigne ses rétines. Il marmonnait beaucoup chose ressemblant plus ou moins à 'Je gère gamin, rentre chez toi' mais il était hors de question pour l'araignée de laisser un proche dans cet état.

\- JARVIS, ferme les stores et éteints toutes les lumières, demanda-t-il en forçant l'autre à retirer sa veste et sa chemise, dévoilant ainsi le réacteur qui continuait de brillait d'une jolie couleur bleue. Il enleva ensuite les chaussures du milliardaire avant de se lever et d'attraper un t-shirt noir dans l'armoire. Grâce à sa vision développé, il arriva sans mal à se retrouver dans l'espace clos de la chambre.

Ce fut plus compliqué de faire enfiler le vêtement à Tony mais ce dernier n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et il fini donc par se laisser faire. Puis, la voix douce et apaisante du gamin, qui continuait de répéter que tout allait bien, l'aider à se détendre dans tout le désordre de la situation.

Une fois habillé en ce qui s'apparentait à un pyjama, le milliardaire s'allongea de lui-même sur son matelas tandis que l'adolescent le recouvrait délicatement d'une couverture. Précautionneusement, il en profita pour retirer les lunettes de soleil qui n'avaient jusqu'ici pas bougé, et il s'assit sur le fauteuil près du lit en souriant plus posément car il était rassuré.

\- Désolé d'avoir gâché notre sortie gamin, murmura le philanthrope.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de ça. La prochaine fois, ne vous forcez pas à venir, reposez-vous.

\- Si on ressort et que je suis de souffrant, tu t'en occuperas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

\- Evidemment Monsieur Stark !


	10. Hulk

**– HULK –**

La première chose qui frappa Tony à son réveil fut la poussière qui lui brulaient la gorge et les yeux. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient aussi ce qui l'empêcher d'entendre correctement les sons autour de lui. Faiblement, il grogna et commença à se relever. Ou du moins, il essaya de la faire.

Ses tentatives furent immédiatement avortées quand il remarqua qu'un immense morceau de béton reposait sur son torse. Ça expliquait le manque d'air. Et la douleur insoutenable. Il se tortilla maladroitement afin de dégager sa main droite, avec laquelle il put essuyer les saletés qui lui obstruaient la vision. Les 'saletés' s'avérèrent être en fait des taches de sang. « Commotion cérébrale. Ça explique la confusion. Super… » pensa avec frustration le génie.

Il s'obligea à se reconcentrer. Autour de lui, il n'y avait que des gravats. Il faisait relativement sombre car il y avait seulement quelques rayons de lumière qui filtrait par des failles. Donc, il devait être enseveli. Avait-il encore fait exploser son atelier ? Impossible. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir faire d'expérience de ce genre depuis un bout de temps.

Soudain, ce fut comme une illumination. Les Avengers avaient affronté une espèce de horde de robot maléfique, bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois, cela les avait quand même surpris. Il avait voulu éloignés les combats pour éviter à des civils d'être blessé et résultat, il s'était retrouvé piégé dans un immeuble abandonné. « Niquel. »

Les robots avaient probablement dû activer des explosifs. D'où sa situation compliqué. Il était sur le point d'appeler à l'aide lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose de relativement lourd s'écraser pas loin de lui. Le retour des robots ?

Avec une énergie renouvelées, il tenta tant bien que mal de sortir de là mais c'était inutile. Le morceau de mur qui lui était tombé dessus était bien trop lourd et son abdomen lui faisait trop mal pour qu'il puisse bouger efficacement.

Entre deux halètements, il put entendre que la chose se rapprochait. Sa respiration se bloqua complétement alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Soudain, il y eu un fracas, et une portion des gravats fut balayés comme de la paille. Il aurait pu pleurer de joie en reconnaissant Hulk. Evidemment, il ne le fit pas. Il avait encore une dignité, bon sang !

\- Hey, big guy, content de te voir, fit-il en tendant lentement la main vers le surhomme.

Celui-ci grogna mais posa délicatement sa gigantesque main sur celle de Tony. Le touché était assez brute mais pourtant, il était aussi très doux. Il était évident qu'il faisait attention à ne pas faire mal à l'homme déjà blessé.

Hulk souffla bruyamment avant de se rapprocher et de soulever, grâce à sa force surhumaine, le débris qui emprisonnait le génie. Ce dernier rampa maladroitement pour s'écarter. Une fois hors de danger, il laissa sa tête retomber contre le sol, épuisé par l'enchainement des évènements. Il ne put donc s'empêcher de sursauter lorsqu'une immense main l'attrapa et que le géant vert le prit dans ses bras, à la manière d'un tout petit enfant qu'on berce.

\- Petit homme blessé, grommela-t-il en serrant le milliardaire contre lui. Qui ?

\- Personne mon gars, personne, le rassura gentiment Tony en lui tapotant le biceps. Il faut que tu nous sortes de là, ok ? On ne sait pas si l'immeuble ne va pas s'effondrer alors il vaut mieux ne pas trop trainer ici. Tu penses pouvoir faire ça pour moi ?

\- Besoin du petit docteur ?

\- Non, juste de toi, expliqua-t-il encore. Brucie ne pourrait pas nous sortir tous les deux de là, et pour l'instant, je suis inutile.

Hulk semblait étrangement calme. Il hocha la tête et commença à escalader les décombres pour se frayer un chemin vers le monde extérieur. De son côté, Tony sentait sa vision commencer à nager. « J'ai peut-être sous-estimé mes blessures » se dit-il en frottant pensivement sa tête. Le surhomme vert dû s'en rendre compte car il s'arrêta un instant pour repositionner correctement le philanthrope dans ses énormes bras.

Ça ne prit que quelques minutes aux deux héros pour sortir de là, l'un déblayant tout sur son passage et l'autre somnolent contre lui. Malgré ses efforts pour ne pas le faire, le milliardaire gémit lorsque le soleil frappa ses rétines. Trop de luminosité pour lui et sa commotion n'aidait vraiment, mais alors, vraiment pas les choses.

Une ombre vint rapidement s'interposé entre lui et la lumière. Sans surprise, c'était le géant qui s'était tourné de manière à ce que le soleil soit dans son dos. Précautionneusement, il déposa l'homme blessé au sol et s'accroupit à côté de lui

Avec une douceur, encore une fois des plus surprenante, il écarta une mèche de cheveux qui commençait à tomber devant les yeux du génie. Celui-ci sourit posément. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que les renforts les rejoignent. Steve devait déjà être à leur recherche. Les robots avaient apparemment été vaincu, vu le peu d'agitation dans la ville.

Il ferma les yeux pour se reposer mais Hulk lui tapota la joue aussitôt pour le maintenir éveillé. Tony allait protester avant de se souvenir que s'il avait bel et bien une commotion cérébrale, il ne devait pas dormir. Le géant vert était bien informé à ce propos.

Il entendit vaguement des cris plus loin. Ce n'étaient pas des cris de douleur mais quelqu'un qui appelait son nom. Tout irait bien. Steve et Clint n'étaient plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui. Ils iraient tous bien.

Juste avant que le reste du groupe le rejoigne, Tony se décida à poser une question à Hulk, toujours prêt de lui, à le fixer intensément pour vérifier qu'il ne mourrait pas dans la seconde. Il se redressa avec son aide et posa sa main sur l'avant-bras du surhomme vert à côté de lui.

\- Si je suis de nouveau en danger, tu accoureras de nouveau à mon secours ? demanda tranquillement le playboy.

\- Hulk toujours sauver petit homme de fer.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Je pense encore faire Loki, T'challa, Happy et Pepper. Et peut être Harvey aussi. Je cherche aussi d'autre fandoms pour faire le même genre d'histoire. Faire pleins de 'prendre soin de...'. Donc si vous avez d'autre fandoms à me proposer, je prend sans hésiter, que ce soit série, manga, anime, film ect. N'hésite pas à laisser une review ;)**


	11. Help

**Hey ! Non, ce n'est pas le prochain chapitre, désolé pour le faux espoir x) Voilà, je compte reprendre le principe de cette série d'OS mais j'aimerais l'appliquer à une autre série/manga/film. Et comme je ne sais pas quoi prendre, je vous demande conseil. Si possible, dans vos propositions, indiquez aussi la personne qui serait la victime.**

 **Merci d'avance !**

 **Miguya.**


End file.
